


Weapon

by Faith_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lil poetry piece? I guess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: The gates he shall guard. Until the time has come.
Kudos: 2





	Weapon

A weapon. That is what he is. 

Holding no name nor honor of his own, he waits. Alone. He waits. 

The gates he shall guard, until the time has come. 

A sword he shall grasp, many a death are borne by his hand. 

A weapon, that is all he is. 

With neither a name nor a sense of self, he kills. 

Drowning in a river of blood, he grasps at the blade and hauls himself forth. 

He shall never fall, the gates he shall guard. 

Until the time has come.


End file.
